


Wonderland

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George and Luna come home from a fancy dress party full of plans.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Checkmated Scribblicious Prompt: Costume  


* * *

Luna slipped off her cloak, hanging it carefully on the hook next to the door. "It _was_ a lovely party, wasn’t it? So many people, and such beautiful costumes."

George stepped behind her and brushed his lips against her ear. "Too damn long, if you ask me. Been dying to get you home all night." His hands, which had reached up to cup her breasts, slid down her torso, bunching up her voluminous skirt as he desperately searched for bare skin. Finally, he reached a silken thigh and groaned in appreciation.

"That’s nice," she sighed, throwing her head back to lean against his shoulder. His fingers slid up her thigh, finding no barrier, just hot, wet skin.

He growled, "You’re driving me mad, you know? Making me think wicked things about somebody dressed up as a little girl."

Luna laughed, squirming against his probing fingers, "Well, you were supposed to be the Mad Hatter, weren’t you?" His fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned.

"Yes, but did you have to tell me you weren’t wearing any knickers when I was talking to Percy? I must’ve turned thirteen shades of red."

Luna reached behind her back to slip her hand inside his trousers, grasping him with a warm hand. "You look very nice when you blush. I like it even better when you watch me through a crowd and I can tell that you want me. It makes me feel special."

"You are special," he whispered, reveling in the magic of her fingers.

She pulled away abruptly, facing him with eyes shining with love and anticipation.

"Take me to Wonderland, George," she said, and glided away toward their bedroom. As she disappeared through the door, she called out, "And don’t forget to bring the hat.


End file.
